staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Kulisy wojska 08.05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Co nowego w małpiarni? - program przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Kto potrzebuje ciszy? - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany, USA (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 09.55 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (21,22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores (46 min) 11.45 Szalone sporty (4/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Paracas i jego drogocenne ptaki (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 12.30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Współcześni wojownicy 13.30 Świat po prostu - magazyn 14.00 Studio Sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław 15.45 Ludzie za burtą - reportaż 16.00 Zimna wojna (4/24): Walka o Berlin 1948 - 1949 - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 16.45 Egzamin 2000 - reportaż z próbnego egzaminu gimnazjalnego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1088) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (49) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dziewczyna dla dwóch (Une chance sur deux) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1998, reż. Patrice Leconte, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Alain Delon, Vanessa Paradis, Eric Defosse (105 min) 21.55 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Taksówka Jedynki: Do towarzystwa - program rozrywkowy 22.45 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Czysta gra (Fair Game) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Andrew Sipes, wyk. William Baldwin, Cindy Crawford, Steven Berkoff, Christopher McDonald (87 min) 00.35 Klan (319,320,321) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 01.45 Jubileusz (Jubille) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Derek Jarman, wyk. Jenny Runacre, Nell Campbell, Jordan, Toyah Wilcox (100 min) 03.25 Burza (The Tempest) - film, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Derek Jarman, wyk. Heathcote Williams, Karl Johnson, Toyah Willcox, Jack Birkett (91 min) 04.55 Impreza 3 (House Party 3) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Eric Meza, wyk. Christopher Reid, Christopher Martin, David Edwards, Angela Means (90 min) 06.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.10 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Arystokraci oceanów (3/4): Największy pojedynek - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1987 (stereo) 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie, Miś Yogi - seriale animowane, USA 1976 (32 min) (dubbing) 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (3/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1988, reż. Max Tash, wyk. Corin Corky Nemec, Melanie Chartoff, William Jayne, Troy Slaten (24 min) 12.50 Zlot na Łysej Górze - Imieniny Krystyny - reportaż 13.10 Nasz Charly (29): Napad - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.00 Złotopolscy (213): Ciemne chmury - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Providence (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) 17.15 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2000 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Wielki szwindel (The Big Steal) - komedia, Australia 1990, reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Ben Mendelsohn, Claudia Karvan, Steve Bisley, Marshall Napier (97 min) 23.25 Dziewczyny z rewii (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 00.15 Finał Konkursu Aktorskiej Interpretacji Piosenki - program artystyczny 01.10 Obserwator (The Watcher) (10,11) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Bobbie Phillips, Bill Bolender, Max Wright, Gary Grubbs (46 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (113,114): Niedobre wspomnienia, Porwanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (313,314,315) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (8/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Żeby nie bolało - film dokumentalny Marcela Łozińskiego 12.40 W piątą stronę świata (8-ost.): Gdzie twój dom Telemachu - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1991, reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Rafał Zwierz, Tomasz Grochoczyński, Marian Dziędziel, Tadeusz Podolak (47 min) 13.40 Polskimi śladami po Wiedniu - reportaż Adama Kulika 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieczór z Jagielskim 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Swojego nie znacie - program Marty Piszczatowskiej 17.45 Zaproszenie: Wojciechowy gród - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (6/15): Za kulisami, czyli businesswoman - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (57 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Sceny z życia smoków (7-ost.) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Eden - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Howard Goldberg, wyk. Joanna Going, Dylan Walsh, Sean Patrick Flanery, Sean Christensen (103 min) 21.40 De Mono Paparazzi 22.35 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Kataryniarze '99 - Kabaretowe Rewelacje Roku (1) 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (6/15): Za kulisami, czyli businesswoman - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Sceny z życia smoków (7-ost.) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Eden - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Howard Goldberg, wyk. Joanna Going, Dylan Walsh, Sean Patrick Flanery, Sean Christensen (103 min) (powt.) 03.40 De Mono Paparazzi (powt.) 04.35 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.05 Żeby nie bolało - film dokumentalny Marcela Łozińskiego (powt.) Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 07.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.25 Wielki napad na bank w St. Louis (The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1959, reż. Charles Guggenheim/John Stix, wyk. Steve McQueen, Crahan Denton, David Clarke, Molly McCarthy (86 min) 09.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 10.40 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Legenda o Złotej Perle (The Legend of the Golden Pearl) - film przygodowy, Hongkong 1985, reż. Teddy Robin Kwan, wyk. Lung Ti, Teddy Robin Kwan, Joey Wong, Bruce Baron (85 min) 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.00 Jacko horror, USA 15.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.15 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.15 Następcy parszywej dwunastki - film sensacyjny, USA 19.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Zamiatacz - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Gillette - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Kobiece fantazje 2 - film erotyczny, Australia 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Emanuelle w Afryce (Emanuelle in Africa) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Adalberto Albertini, wyk. Karin Schubert, Laura Gemser, Angelo Infanti, Isabelle Marchall (90 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (16) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (165) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, wyk. Jimmy Wlcek, Marco Sanchez, Dawn Maxey, Alan Autry (45 min) (powt.) 11.00 Olbrzym (Giant) - film obyczajowy, USA 1956, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Rock Hudson, James Dean, Caroll Baker (190 min) 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.15 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) (5/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Ken Olin, Matt Craven, Rick Roberts, Sheryl Lee (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (106) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (55 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Duża przerwa (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (17) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.40 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.10 Ręka śmierci (Shao Lin Man/Hand of Death) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1975, reż. John Woo, wyk. Jackie Chan, Chang Chung, Sammo Hung Kam-Bo, Tao-Liang Tan (93 min) 23.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 00.00 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (40) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (25 min) 00.30 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordelo (19) - serial erotyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Nicole Gian, Traci Dali, Clay Greenbush, Kim Blair (25 min) 01.00 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (6) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Caroline Ambrose, Lauren Hayes, Steven Ginsburg, Nancy Lynn Vaughn (25 min) 01.30 Objąć mrok (Embrace the Darkness') - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Kelly Cauthen, wyk. Kevin Spirtas, Madison Clark, Angelina High, Jennifer Ludlow (101 min) 03.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 06.00 Muzyka na bis 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd: Loretta Young - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (105) - serial kryminalny, USA 1968-80, wyk. Jack Lord, James Mac Arthur, Kam Fong, Zulu (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (The Animals of Farthing Wood) (25) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (31) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (18/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (97,98) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (100 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.15 Dwa Kąski i Pieprz (Two Bits and Peper) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Corey Michael Eubanks, wyk. Joe Piscopo, Lauren Eckstrom, Rachel Crane, Perry Stephens (88 min) 17.55 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć (Oblivion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. Richard Joseph Paul, Jackie Swanson, Andrew Divoff, Meg Foster (93 min) 19.40 Super Express TV - magazyn 20.00 Zło czai się wszędzie (Evil Under the Sun) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Guy Hamilton, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Jane Birkin, Colin Blakely, Nicholas Clay (111 min) (powt.) 21.55 Kameleon (The Pretender) (11/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 22.50 Narodziny demona (Little Devils: the Birth) - horror, Kanada 1993, reż. George Pavlou, wyk. Stella Stevens, Marc Price, Russ Tamblyn, Nancy Valen (93 min) 00.30 Transmisja z półfinału turnieju ATP w Indiana Wells 02.00 Bandolero! - western, USA 1968, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. James Stewart, Dean Martin, Raquel Welch, George Kennedy (102 min) (powt.) 03.50 Disco Relax 04.50 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (40 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.25 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) (stereo) 11.15 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju (Shanghai Surprise) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Jim Goddar, wyk. Sean Penn, Madonna, Paul Freeman, Richard Griffith (92 min) 12.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. John Lithgow, Jane Curtin, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart (25 min) (stereo) 13.40 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Mel Harris, Jere Burns, Marne Patterson, Billy L. Sullivan (25 min) 14.05 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 16.20 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 17.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) (stereo) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) (stereo) 20.00 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 21.50 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 22.40 Wysokie obcasy (Tacones lejanos/High Heels) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Victoria Abril, Marisa Paredes, Miguel Bos, Feodor Atkine (110 min) 00.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 01.25 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 02.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 03.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 03.40 Wysokie obcasy (Tacones lejanos/High Heels) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Victoria Abril, Marisa Paredes, Miguel Bos, Feodor Atkine (110 min) (powt.) 05.30 Teledyski Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 FM TV - program muzyczny 19.30 Fachowiec radzi 20.00 Casablanca - melodramat, USA 1942, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains, Paul Henreid (102 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Wiatr wojny (The Wings of War) - film wojenny, Włochy 1969, reż. Gaetano Quartararo, wyk. Pierre Richard, Gordon Mitchell, Katja Mogul (95 min) 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Freestylers 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Blur 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Jan Borysewicz 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 09.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 11.30 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 16.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 18.50 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 21.30 Charlie Chaplin 22.00 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 23.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.30 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Charlotte czy Charlie (Charlotte dite 'Charlie') - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Caroline Huppert, wyk. Eloise Charretier, Amandine Dewasmes, Jacques Mathou, Marc Citti (94 min) 11.05 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 11.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Titanic - film dokumentalny 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Domokrążca - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Skarb kapitana Martensa - film sensacyjny, Polska 1957, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz (74 min) 10.15 (K) Deser: W lustrze nieba - film krótkometrażowy 10.25 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy 10.40 (K) Deser: Kocham cię - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Człowiek z deszczem w butach (The Man with Rain in His Shoes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Maria Ripoll, wyk. Douglas Henshall, Lena Headey, Penelope Cruz, Mark Strong (91 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Głos - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 (K) Magiczne drzewa Asamu - film dokumentalny 15.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Kuzynka Bietka (Cousin Bette) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1998, reż. Des McAnuff, wyk. Geraldine Chaplin, Jessica Lange, Kelly MacDonald, Aden Young (104 min) 21.45 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.50 (K) Kodeks zbrodni (No Code of Conduct) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Bret Michaels, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Joe Estevez (86 min) 00.20 (K) Gruba ryba (The Money Man) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Harald Hamrell, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin, Mikael Persbrandt, Rebecka Hemse (86 min) 01.50 (K) Morze Czarne 213 - film erotyczny (84 min) 03.15 (K) Kobieta na wojnie (Woman at War) - dramat wojenny, W. Brytania 1991, reż. Edward Bennett, wyk. Martha Plimpton, Eric Stoltz, John Bowler, Kika Markham (109 min) 05.05 (K) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Robert Gonera, Redbad Klijnstra, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 06.45 (K) Deser: Rufino - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Brad Pitt - magazyn filmowy 07.05 Mega premiera: Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Rolland Emmerich, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria (133 min) 09.20 Dłoń nad kołyską (The Hand that Rocks the Cradle) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Matt McCoy, Ernie Hudson (106 min) 11.10 Hokus pokus (Hocus Pocus) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Bette Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz (92 min) 12.45 Ostatni rejs (Final Voyage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Erika Eleniak, Ice-T, Claudia Christian (90 min) 14.15 Na planie filmu Rewolwer i melonik - reportaż 14.45 Dziadek i ja (Wide Awake) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Joseph Cross, Timothy Reifsnyder, Dana Delany, Denis Leary (88 min) 16.10 Prezes na fali (Chairman of the Board) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Carrot Top, Courtney Thorne-Smith (91 min) 17.45 Mój olbrzym (My Giant) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Billy Crystal, Gheorghe Mursean, Joanna Pacuła (97 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Billboard - thriller, Polska 1998, reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Jekaterina Gusjewa, Andrzej Seweryn, Piotr Gąsowski (90 min) 21.40 Nocna straż (Nightwatch) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ole Bornedal, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Nick Nolte, Patricia Arquette, Josh Brolin (97 min) 23.20 Intymne spotkania - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 23.50 Mega premiera: Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Rolland Emmerich, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria (133 min) 02.05 Nocny klub (The Players Club) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Ice Cube, wyk. Lisa Raye, Dick Anthony Williams, Judyann Elder, Chrystale Wilson (120 min) 03.40 Małżeński przekładaniec - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1995 04.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Brad Pitt - magazyn filmowy 05.05 Komórki do wynajęcia (Bedrooms and Hallways) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Rose Troche, wyk. Kevin McKidd, Hugo Weaving, Jennifer Ehle, Simon Callow (96 min) Planete 06.45 Angielskie dyskoteki 07.40 Wielkie wystawy: Fantin Latour 08.05 Legendarne samoloty: B - 47 09.00 Cel: Planeta Ziemia 09.50 Shealtielowie: Dzieje pewnego rodu (2/3): Niespełnione marzenia 10.45 Zino Davidoff - król cygar 11.30 W imię Boga 12.35 Na progu 13.00 Biuro (2/4): Cena wolności 13.50 Procesy Norymberskie 14.45 40 dni na pustyni 15.15 Moje marzenie, moja miłość, moja nadzieja 16.50 Mowa obrazu 17.20 Uroki prowincji 18.15 Metropolis (1/6): Wyścig ku niebu 18.45 Prawda absolutna (2/4): Uśmiech historii 19.40 Perfekcyjny wyciek ropy 20.30 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Halifaksu do zatoczki Porto 21.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (60) 22.40 Bajarz 23.10 Taniec z ośmiornicą, czyli renesans powieści za dwa grosze 23.45 Aspen (2-ost.) 00.45 Edward VIII, król zdrajca? (2-ost.) TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Guziczek (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (23) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (5) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Baśnie i legendy zza mórz: Żółwie z Zatoki Salizey - film dokumentalny 13.30 Przystań Hubbardów (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.30 Lęk wysokości (High Anxiety) - komedia, USA 1977, reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Harvey Korman (105 min) 16.15 Modelki (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Pokusa (Blindfold - Acts Obsession) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Lawrence Simeone, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Judd Nelson, Michael Woods, Kristian Alfonso (110 min) 22.15 Wyspa Doktora Moreau (The Island of Dr Moreau) - horror, USA 1996, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Marlon Brando, Val Kilmer, David Thewlis, Fairuza Balk (95 min) 00.05 Sex chichot - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Cutter i Bone (Cutter and Bone) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Jeff Bridges, John Heard, Lisa Eichhorn, Ann Dusenberry (130 min) 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (41,42) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (7) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (7) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (41,42) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (7) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 21.45 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.05 Sławne ulice - serial dokumentalny 23.05 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chang Tsung Che, wyk. Sha Li, Shiou Shen (97 min) 00.40 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (powt.) 02.45 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Reportaż 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Opowieści niezwykłe - serial 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Inni - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Magazyn grudziądzki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program medyczny dla dzieci 17.15 Na antenie 17.30 Moda i okolica - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.50 Magazyn Słupski 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 13.00 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program muzyczny 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - Mój nowy magnetowid 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Morskie opowieści - magazyn 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.05 Spotkanie z tradycją - program Magdaleny Makaruk 08.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 14.15 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Co dzień i od święta: Rybnik - Festiwal Piosenki Artystycznej - program Dagmary Drzazgi 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Powroty - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Plejada - program Stanisława Piskora 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Łódź '3' proponuje 08.10 Czarodziejska podróż 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Studio sport: Rajd Pekin - Paryż 17.25 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódź '3' proponuje 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.45 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Wyzwanie - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sobota z Muzami 13.35 Blubox - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Puls Poznania - relacja z sesji Rady Miasta Poznania 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Kto ma rację? - program publicystyczny 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 JDK i TV Rzeszów mieszkańcom Jasła - koncert zespołu Afera - Blues Group 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kwartet - magazyn 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Safari przez osiem - Koralowe miasta 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Mój gość... 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.45 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Taka gmina 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.25 Piąta pora roku 08.45 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Z daleka od centrum 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Drogi do Szczecina 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Muzyczna Siódemka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka WOT 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 08.25 Halo gmina 08.40 Saga rodów: Czetwertyńscy herbu Leliwa 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Nina Simone - koncert 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty - program rolniczy 08.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Nasze kino: Daleko od szosy (3/7): Ania - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Irena Szewczykówna, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (76 min) 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Artyści piosenki 17.30 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Przepytywanka z Piaskiem 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Parada pradziada 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (2/13) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Ranczo (3/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Nauczyciele (Mentors) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 Wynalazki przyrody (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Jan Serce (2/10):Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (55 min) 11.00 Sto niemieckich lat (44/45) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Drogi wodne (11/16) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Morskie opowieści (3/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Labirynty kultury 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 Ćwicz z Wszołą 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (26/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Program muzyczny 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Chcę żyć! (I Want to Live) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Balsam, Pamela Reed, Harry Dean Stanton (95 min) 23.35 Zemsta nietoperza (2/3) - operetka 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.30 Blokada (2) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1974, reż. Michaił Jerszow, wyk. Jurij Sołomin, Jewgienij Liebiediew, Michaił Ultanow, Irina Akulowa (75 min) 09.50 Warszawa walczy - film dokumentalny 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - magazyn informacyjny 10.55 Na topie 11.00 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film dla dzieci, Polska 1986, reż. Zdzisław Kudła/Franciszek Pyter 12.30 Wieczorne przedstawienie - komedia 12.50 Hot-dogi - komedia 13.00 Anastazja - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Zamki i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 Mango 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 16.20 Don Kichot 16.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 16.55 Krajobrazy polskie 17.15 Jak chronić prawa człowieka? - program publicystyczny 17.35 Samogłoska 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Gość TV TOYA: Piotr Pustelnik 18.30 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 19.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 20.30 W szponach IRA (Patriots) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Frank Kerr, wyk. Linda Amendola, Mark Newell, Aidan Parkinson (80 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Magazyn mody 22.15 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.35 Portret artysty we wnętrzu - film dokumentalny 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.45 Jak obyczaj każe... 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.15 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 17.20 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 21.45 Aktualności 22.05 Sławne ulice - serial dokumentalny 23.05 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chang Tsung Che, wyk. Sha Li, Shiou Shen (97 min) 00.40 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.45 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 03.00 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 03.15 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 03.30 Program na niedzielę 03.35 Teleinformator TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 13.10 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu: Konie 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Zima, zima - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 19.10 Nauczyciel - film dokumentalny 19.30 Stulecie samochodu - serial dokumentalny 20.00 BTV - serwis 20.15 Muzyka mniej poważna 20.30 W szponach IRA (Patriots) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Frank Kerr, wyk. Linda Amendola, Mark Newell, Aidan Parkinson (80 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Zdemaskowanie (Total Exposure) - horror, USA 1991, reż. John Quinn, wyk. Michael Nouri, Jeff Conaway, Season Hubley, Kristine Rose (96 min) 23.55 TV Shop 00.10 Kot Fritz - film animowany dla dorosłych 01.25 Program na niedzielę 01.30 BTV nocą TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Informacje TV-51 06.45 Teleturniej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 17.15 Teleturniej 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 22.05 Sławne ulice - serial dokumentalny 23.05 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chang Tsung Che, wyk. Sha Li, Shiou Shen (97 min) 00.40 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 01.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.45 Teleturniej TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kosmos: Podróż na granice wszechświata - program popularnonaukowy 09.50 Filippo Neri - 4 wieki temu - film dokumentalny 10.05 Święcenia biskupie w Warszawie - relacja 10.30 Dom i ogród: Kuchnie (6) - program poradnikowy 11.30 4 dni w Reggio di Calabria - relacja 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 12.25 Yanomami - dzieci lasu - film dokumentalny 12.40 Wieliczka - impresja filmowa 12.55 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Niemczech - magazyn 13.25 Pomorze Zachodnie - film krajoznawczy 13.45 Biblia Gutenberga - film dokumentalny 14.15 Niedokończony śpiew Jana XXIII - film dokumentalny 14.35 Drogami Europy: Montserrat - program krajoznawczy 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Nurt rycerski - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - film dokumentalny 16.35 Polska fotografia w świecie - reportaż 16.45 Józef - monodram 17.15 Przygody Saltiego (16) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Ośmiu wspaniałych - rozmowa z Joanną Fabisiak 17.50 Charyzmat Taize - przygotowania (1) - reportaż 18.10 Parafiada 2000 (3) - rozmowa 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka i konkurs dla dzieci 19.35 Promieniowanie ojcostwa (3) - film dokumentalny 19.55 Dwory i dworki polskie: Czerwonka 20.00 Koncert życzeń - program muzyczny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Nowenna przed uroczystością św. Józefa 21.25 Drogami Europy: Batalha - program krajoznawczy 21.30 Saul i Dawid (1) - film fabularny 22.30 Świętokrzyski nowicjat - reportaż 23.00 O śmierci - rozmowa z ks. dr. Tomaszem Małkińskim 23.15 Męczennicy franciszkańscy - film dokumentalny 23.50 O uśmiech dziecka - reportaż 00.05 Zakończenie programu M6 05.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 06.30 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik - telezakupy 09.30 Butik M6 - telezakupy 10.35 Hit machine - program muzyczny 11.55 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 12.25 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.20 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 15.10 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 16.10 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn 19.45 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Vu a la tele - magazyn 20.50 Charmed: Celebration - serial SF, USA 1998 21.40 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.35 Profiler - serial sensacyjny 23.25 Les Brit Awards 00.45 Scenarios pour la drogue 00.50 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.50 Frequenstar: La 100-eme - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 04.00 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.00 Fani - magazyn muzyczny Eurosport 08.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Khanty-Mansisku - 10 km kobiet na dochodzenie 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Bormio - slalom gigant - 1 przejazd 09.45 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w biegach w Santa Caterina - 10 km mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.15 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Bormio - slalom gigant - 1 przejazd 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy - drużynowy konkurs skoków K-185 11.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Bormio - slalom gigant - 1 przejazd (wydarzenia dnia) 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy - drużynowy konkurs skoków K-185 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Bormio - slalom gigant - 2 przejazd 13.30 (P) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Khanty-Mansisku - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie (wydarzenia dnia) 14.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Bormio - slalom gigant - 2 przejazd (wydarzenia dnia) 15.15 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Bormio 15.45 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Mediolan - San Remo 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy - drużynowy konkurs skoków K-185 (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: MŚ na krótkim basenie w Atenach 20.00 (na żywo) Snowboard: Zawody PŚ w Livigno - finał Pucharu Świata - halfpipe 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - finał 22.30 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy - drużynowy konkurs skoków K-185 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.30 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - trening (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Zawody Monster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.45 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 02.00 Zakończenie programu Ard 06.00 Fix i Foxi - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Podróże Guliwera - serial animowany 07.30 Fix i Foxi - serial animowany 07.45 (na żywo) Biatlon: Finały PŚ w Khanty-Mansisysk - 10 km kobiet na dochodzenie 08.50 (na żywo) Biatlon: Finały PŚ w Khanty-Mansisysk - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie 10.00 Patrol z dżungli - serial animowany 10.20 Littles - serial animowany 10.30 Zamek Eisenstein - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1999 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 12.25 Mój przyjaciel Delfin 2 (Flipper's New Adventure) - film dla dzieci, USA 1964, reż. Leon Benson, wyk. Brian Kelly, Luke Halpin, Pamela Franklin, Helen Cherry (120 min) 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 IHM 2000 - relacja z 52 Międzynarodowych Targów Rzemiosła 14.30 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ w San Remo (Mediolan - San Remo) 16.30 Magazyn europejski 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: podróż - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pieniądze albo miłość - teleturniej, prowadzi Jürgen von der Lippe 22.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.35 Słowo na niedzielę 22.40 Rewanż (Payback) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lane (85 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Mayday - thriller sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Daniel, wyk. Carl Marotte, Bruno Wolkowitsch, Macha Grenon, Jochen Nickel (89 min) 01.45 Ognuno per se - western, Niem./Włochy 1966, reż. George Holloway, wyk. Van Heflin, Gilbert Roland, Klaus Kinski, Sarah Ross (101 min) 03.30 Girl in Black Stockings - film kryminalny, USA 1957, reż. Howard W. Koch, wyk. Lex Barker, Anne Bancroft, Marnie Van Doren, Ron Randell (80 min) 04.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy 05.30 Tylko w ARD: Krzywy nos - ostre cięcie - reportaż Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (554) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (43 min) 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 20.15 Krajobrazy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Skowyt wiatru - niemiecki sen o morskiej potędze - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.45 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 La passion Schliemann - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Bruno Gantillon, wyk. Hans-Peter Hallwachs, Julie Beres, Frederic Andrau, Mikhael Dontchew (83 min) 00.10 Music Planet: Abbey Lincoln - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 01.05 Przepiórki w płatkach róży (Como aqua para chocolate) - melodramat, Hiszpania/Meksyk 1991, reż. Alfonso Arau, wyk. Marco Leonardi, Lumi Cavazos, Regina Tome, Claudette Maille (114 min) (powt.) Kabel 1 05.55 Sierżant Anderson - serial sensacyjny, USA 1978 06.50 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1964 07.45 Rawhide - serial przygodowy, USA 1959 08.45 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 09.50 The High Chaparral - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 10.50 Gorący wiatr (Heiß weht der Wind) - western, Niem./Austr. 1964, reż. Rolf Olsen, wyk. Thomas Fritsch, Walter Giller, Judith Dornys, Gustav Knuth (98 min) 12.40 The Virginian - serial przygodowy, USA 1962 13.50 Pearl of the South Pacific - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Allan Dwan, wyk. Virginia Mayo, Dennis Morgan, David Farrar, Basil Ruysdael (82 min) 15.30 Fair Wind of Java - film przygodowy, USA 1953, reż. Joseph Kane, wyk. Fred MacMurray, Vera Hruba Ralston, John Russell, Robert Douglas (87 min) 17.20 Auto - magazyn 18.10 Życie pełne przygód: Helicops - magazyn 19.05 Wiadomości 19.15 Father Dowling Mysteries - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 20.15 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) - musical, USA 1953, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Jane Russell, Marilyn Monroe, Charles Coburn, Elliott Reid, Tommy Noonan, George Winslow (88 min) 22.10 P.T. Boat 109 - film wojenny, USA 1962, reż. Leslie H. Martinson, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Ty Hardin, James Gregory, Robert Culp (134 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.50 Komandosi śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, reż. Menahem golan, wyk. Jan-Michael Vincent, Michael Pare, Claudette Mink, Billy Drago (95 min) 02.45 Świrusy 3 (Porky's Revenge) - komedia, Kanada 1982, reż. James Komack, wyk. Dan Monahan, Wyatt Knight, Tony Ganios, Mark Herrier (110 min) 04.30 Wiadomości 04.35 Ratunku, zakochała się we mnie dziewica (Hilfe, mich liebt eine Jungfrau) - komedia, Niem./Franc. 1969, reż. Arthur Maria Rabenalt, wyk. Gundolf Willer, yvonne Ten Hoff, Veronique Vendell, Rudolf Schündler (79 min) Mdr 06.35 Program lokalny 07.05 Pan Tau - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja/Niemcy 1966/1988 07.40 Ty i twój ogród - magazyn 08.10 Outsiderzy i prymusi - magazyn dla ciekawych 08.40 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 08.45 Zoo & Co - program przyrodniczy 09.15 Cieszcie się Północą - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn dla nie słyszących 10.30 Uzdrowiciele - o kuracjach i ich słabych stronach - film dokumentalny 12.00 To były czasy - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.15 Cudowna ojczyzna - program rozrywkowy 14.00 (na żywo) Riverboat - talk show 16.00 Sport na Wschodzie - magazyn sportowy 17.30 Tele-Bingo - teleturniej 18.00 Odkrywamy u nas: Muzeum pułapek na myszy i innych osobliwości - film dokumentalny 18.15 Podróżując po Turyngii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.45 Dźwięki dzwonów - program religijny 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 20.15 Dobry wieczór mówi Heino (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.10 Dobry wieczór mówi Heino (2) - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 00.10 To były czasy - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.55 Indochiny (Indochine) - dramat historyczny, Francja/Wietnam/Malezja 1992, reż. Regis Wargnier, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Vincent Perez, Linh Dan Pham, Jean Yanne (151 min) 03.25 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 03.45 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.44 5 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 05.15 Obrazy z Saksonii-Anhaltu - program krajoznawczy Nord 3 06.00 Po rosyjsku proszę - kurs języka rosyjskiego dla początkujących 06.15 Kümo Henriette - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1979 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Pozwolą Państwo, nazywam się Cox - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1965 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Arie operowe na dworze Fryderyka Wielkiego - koncert, Poczdam 1999 14.00 Ogień - film dokumentalny 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Natura - Hendrik Spieß - film dokumentalny 15.00 Ostatni zachód słońca (The Last Sunset) - western, USA 1961, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Rock Hudson, Kirk Douglas, Dorothy Malone, Joseph Cotten (105 min) 16.45 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - film dokumentalny 17.00 Sport 3 piłka nożna - magazyn 17.30 N3 podróż: Dania - film dokumentalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Morskie melodie - program muzyczny, prowadzi Wilhelm Wieben 22.00 Nie bój się dużych zwierząt (Keine Angst vor großen Tieren) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1953, reż. Ulrich Erfurth, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Ingeborg Körner, Gustav Knuth, Maria Paudler (82 min) 23.20 Lord of the Dance - program muzyczny 00.20 Dziki zachód Irlandii - film dokumentalny 01.05 Interesy na skraju Europy - film dokumentalny 01.50 Wojna w głowie - film dokumentalny 02.20 Dublin - film dokumentalny 03.10 Brisant (powt.) 03.40 Kronika filmowa (powt.) 03.55 Teatrzyk jarmarczny (powt.) 04.40 Telegra Pro 7 06.20 Cave Kids - serial animowany 06.45 Wyspa skarbów - serial animowany 07.10 Mega Man - serial animowany 07.35 Zoo Cup - serial animowany 07.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 08.10 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.35 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.00 Fantastyczna podróż Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.30 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - serial animowany 09.55 Robocop - serial animowany 10.20 Batman - serial animowany 10.50 Superman - serial animowany 11.10 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.05 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.30 Lava-Lava - serial animowany 13.35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.00 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Andreas Türck Lovestories - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 MAX - magazyn gwiazd 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Klient (The Client) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Tommy Lee Jones, Mary-Louise Parker, Brand Renfro (115 min) 22.30 Kruk 2 - Miasto Aniołów (The Crow - City of Angels) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Tim Pope, wyk. Vincent Perez, Mia Kirshner, Iggy Pop, Richard Brooks (85 min) Ojciec powraca z zaświatów, by dopaść zabójców swego syna... 00.10 TV total (powt.) 01.00 Bullyparade (powt.) 01.30 Switch (powt.) 02.00 Tatuaż Teresy (Teresa's Tattoo) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Julie Cypher, wyk. Casey Siemaszko, Sean Astin, Thomas C. Howell, Lou Diamond Phillips (87 min) 03.35 Eden - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Howard Goldberg, wyk. Joanna Going, Dylan Walsh, Sean Patrick Flanery, Sean Christensen (103 min) Rtl 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.15 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 06.40 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 07.05 Casper - serial animowany 07.30 Super Pig - serial animowany 07.55 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.00 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.30 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.00 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.15 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.45 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.50 Herkules - serial animowany 10.15 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.35 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.00 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 11.25 CatDog - serial animowany 11.50 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 12.15 Boston Common - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 12.40 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 13.05 Krok po kroku - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 13.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 14.25 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 14.55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 17.45 Top Of The Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv -Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 100.000 Mark Show - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Colombo: Short Fuse - film kryminalny, USA 1971, reż. Jackson Gills, wyk. Peter Falk, Roddy McDowall, Ida Lupino, James Gregory (72 min) 23.30 Prawo i porządek - serial kryminalny, USA 1998/99 00.20 7 dni - 7 głów (powt.) 01.10 Nie igra się z miłością - serial komediowy, USA 1995 01.35 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 02.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 03.05 Top Of The Pops (powt.) 03.55 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.40 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) Rtl 2 05.15 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 05.40 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 06.00 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 06.25 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 (powt.) 07.15 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 07.45 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 09.50 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 10.50 Ksiądz (Priest) - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994, reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Linus Roache, Cathy Tyson, Robert Carlyle, Tom Wilkinson (104 min) 13.00 Extra Large: Cannonball - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1991, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (90 min) 14.55 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy (Grumpy Old Men) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matheau, Deryl Hannah, Kevin Pollak (98 min) 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Historia Amy Fisher (The Amy Fisher Story) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Anthony John Denison, Harley Jane Kozak, Tom Mason (93 min) 23.05 Piękna Lolita - komedia erotyczna, USA 1993, reż. Anthony Spinelli, wyk. Tina Tedeschi, Jon Dough (77 min) 00.35 Dotyk śmierci (Exquisite Tenderness) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. James Remar, Malcolm McDowell, Isabel Glasser, Sean Haberle (96 min) 02.10 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.00 Ogród Annie (Annie's Garden) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Anthony Barnao, wyk. Keith Coulouris, Yancy Butler, Charlotte Chatton, Grace Zabriskie (93 min) 04.55 Orbitalny posterunek - serial SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1995 Sat 1 04.35 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 05.25 Sonja (powt.) 06.15 Vera w południe (powt.) 07.05 Święty - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1963 07.55 Jumanji - serial animowany 08.20 Fievel i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.50 Smurfy - serial animowany 09.15 Rugrats - serial animowany 09.45 Rainbow Fish - serial animowany 10.15 Scooby-Doo Show - serial animowany 10.40 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11.10 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 11.40 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 12.05 Charlie Brown - serial animowany 12.35 Godzilla - serial animowany 13.00 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1994 14.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA 1966/69 15.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Ich własna liga (A League of Their Own) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Madonna, Lori Petty (123 min) 22.50 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.25 Ulice nędzy (Mean Streets) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert de Niro, Harvey Keitel, David Proval, Amy Robinson (108 min) 02.30 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.25 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.15 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 04.40 ran (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Angielski dla początkujących (35,36) - kurs języka angielskiego 07.30 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 10.45 Euro Austria - magazyn gospodarczy 11.15 Miasto - region - Austria: Tyrol Wschodni - film dokumentalny (powt.) 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: Urodzony 525 lat temu: Michelangelo Buonarroti - film dokumentalny 13.00 Hits of the 90's - program muzyczny 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Wyprawa w nieznane (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.45 Uliczne znajomości - magazyn reporterów 16.00 Jack i łodyga fasoli (Jack and the Beanstalk) - baśń filmowa, Japonia 1978, reż. Gisaburi Sugii (81 min) 17.30 Porady i trendy: dom - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Dobra wiadomość z Sing Sing - reportaż 18.30 Glacionauci - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 ...Dla tych, co są bez głosu - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pique Dame - opera w trzech aktach wg Piotra Ilicza Czajkowskiego, Wiedeń 1992, wyk. Chór i Orkiestra Wiedeńskiej Opery Narodowej pod dyr. Seiji Ozawa, ins. Kurt Horres 22.45 Dramat w firmie! - film dokumentalny 23.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 ZDF SPORTstudio - magazyn 02.15 Round Midnight (2) - koncert, 1997 03.40 ...Dla tych, co są bez głosu - film dokumentalny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Button Nose - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.10 Za miastem (The Out-of-Towners) - komedia, USA 1970, reż. Arthur Hill, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sandy Dennis, Sandy Baron, Anne Meara (97 min) (powt.) 12.00 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.00 Hills End - film przygodowy, Australia 1988, reż. Di Drew, wyk. Madge Ryan, John Noble, Peter Gwynne, Clayton Williamson (90 min) 14.40 Doug - serial animowany 15.10 Donald kocha Daisy - film rysunkowy, USA (powt.) 16.10 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.35 Shnookums & Meat - serial animowany 17.00 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.25 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.50 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.10 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.20 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 13.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Najważniejsze wydarzenia minionych spotkań 14.55 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny 15.55 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby, zdrowie, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 18.00 GLOBO TV - magazyn turystyczny 19.00 Entertainment Tonight! - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Absolutely Fabulous - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 20.15 Partnerzy (Partners) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, John Hurt, Kenneth McMillan, Robyn Douglas (103 min) 22.05 Śmiertelna decyzja (Terminal Choice) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1985, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. David McCallum, Joe Spano, Diane Venora, Robert Joy (95 min) 23.55 Wrestling - program sportowy (powt.) 00.50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Najważniejsze wydarzenia minionych spotkań (powt.) 02.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.05 Partnerzy (Partners) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, John Hurt, Kenneth McMillan, Robyn Douglas (103 min) (powt.) 04.45 GLOBO TV - magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 05.35 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.15 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie: Barbados (powt.) 08.40 BBC Exclusiv - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 09.35 VOXTOURS: Floryda (powt.) 10.35 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 11.35 Le Sette Fatiche Di Ali Baba - film przygodowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Emimmo Salvi, wyk. Flash Iloosh, Furio Meniconi, Bella Cortez, Lilian Zagra (85 min) 13.15 Czterech specjalistów (Die vier Spezialisten) (2/3) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Rudi Retter/Wolf Vogel, wyk. Michael Greiling, Andre Hennicke, Frank Leo Schröder, Karina Thayenthal (90 min) 15.05 High Crusade (High Crusade - Frikassee im Weltraum) - komedia SF, Niemcy 1994, reż. Klaus Knoesel/Holger Neuhäuser, wyk. John Rhys-Davies, Rick Overton, Michael Des Barres, Catherine Punch (85 min) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Zimbabwe i Zambia - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Najszybsze drapieżniki w Afryce - film dokumentalny 20.15 W dół (Abwärts) - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1984, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Götz George, Renee Soutendijk, Wolfgang Kieling, Hannes Jaenicke (86 min) 22.00 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn reporterów 00.00 The Voyeur - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Deborah Shames, wyk. Kim Dawson, Al Sapienza, Lenore Andriel, Sean Abbanato (80 min) 01.35 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.10 Cmentarna zmiana (Graveyard Shift) - horror, USA 1986, reż. Gerard Ciccoritti, wyk. Silvio Oliviero, Helen Papas, Neil Clifford, Dorin Ferber (85 min) 03.55 VOXTOURS: Floryda (powt.) 04.40 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej 05.10 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Biologia (5) - program edukacyjny 06.30 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 07.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 07.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.00 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn dla niesłyszących 08.30 Studia zaoczne - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Turcja - kraj, ludzie i język (24) - program dokumentalny 09.30 A working breakfast (11) - kurs języka angielskiego dla początkujących 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Euro-Pizza - magazyn 11.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 30 lat temu: Willy, Willi - film dokumentalny 11.45 Quarks & Co - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.30 Fandy, oh Fandy! - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Karel Kachyna, wyk. Miroslaw Stary, Stanislava Coufalova, Castmir Randa, Ondrej Vetchy (86 min) 14.00 Albatros: Sól w żaglach - film dokumentalny 14.30 Computerclub - magazyn 15.00 Skarb Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Walter Huston, Tim Holt, Bruce Bennett (121 min) 17.00 Inspektor Buchholz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 17.50 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 18.20 Piękne Niemcy: Kraj Saary - film dokumentalny 18.50 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 19.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Amado & Antwerpes - talk show 21.45 Masaż na telefon - reportaż 22.15 Tajemnica starej lodowni (The Ice House) (1/2) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt 1997, reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Kitty Aldridge, Frances Barber, Daniel Craig, Penny Downie (85 min) 23.40 Tajemnica starej lodowni (The Ice House) (2.-ost) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt 1997 reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Kitty Aldridge, Frances Barber, Daniel Craig, Penny Downie (90 min) 01.10 The Badlanders - western, USA 1958, reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Alan Ladd, Ernest Borgnine, Katy Jurado, Claire Kelly (80 min) 02.30 Pałac rocka - program muzyczny Zdf 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie - serial animowany 07.30 Zabronione opowieści - serial animowany 07.53 Kącik urodzinowy 07.55 Siebenstein - serial animowany 08.20 Zoo 64 - serial animowany 08.30 Barwne opowieści Rolfa - serial animowany 08.45 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: finały PŚ w Bormio (slalom gigant kobiet i mężczyzn) 11.00 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: PŚ w Planicy, w przerwie Wiadomości 15.15 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.40 Przyłącz się! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Przyjaźń na całe życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Dwóch braci - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 ZDF SPORTstudio - program sportowy 23.15 Zjazd Partii Zielonych i Związku 90 - relacja z Karlsruhe 23.30 Kasyno życia (For Which He Stands) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Nelson McCormick, wyk. William Forsythe, Maria Conchita Alonso, Robert Davi, Robert Constanzo (88 min) 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny, prowadzi Mike Diehl 01.35 Il figlio di Cleopatra - film historyczny, Włochy 1966, reż. Ferdinando Baldi, wyk. Mark Damon, Scilla Gabel, Arnoldo Foa, Alberto Lupo (100 min) 03.15 ZDF Pop-Galerie: George Michael - program muzyczny 04.10 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 04.55 Straßenfeger VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Mr. Mo 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva: Backstreet Boys - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee 20.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: Tom Jones 22.00 Overdrive - koncert - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 90'Backspin - muzyka lat 90.: Max/Freundenkreis (powt.) 13.00 Nowości (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty 17.00 Nowości KW 19.00 Dwójka 20.00 Overdrive 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 23.00 D-Tonal 00.00 2 Step: Madai vs Mopdesign (powt.) 01.00 Zwobot - show komediowy (powt.) 02.00 WAH 2 (powt.) 03.00 Nowości (powt.) 04.00 Overdrive (powt.) 05.00 Moon MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Fanatic - talk show 10.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 11.00 TOP 100 R&B WEEKEND - program muzyczny. Największe przeboje muzyki R&B 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy. Wszystko o filmie Three Kings Davida O. Russella 19.00 Dance Floor Chart - najlepsze nagrania klubowe 21.00 Disco 2000 - najnowsze przeboje muzyki dyskotekowej 22.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 23.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Ladies Night - program muzyczny 05.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Lassie ratuje Timmy'ego 07.30 (P) Lassie: Zaginęły psy 08.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze a kociaka 08.30 (P) Wishbone: Psia terapia 09.00 (P) Wishbone: Skradziony list 09.30 (P) Zig i Zag 10.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 12.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 13.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Jeździec safari 13.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Łagodne olbrzymy 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Walka dzikiej przyrody 15.00 (P) Goryle 16.00 (P) Zwierzęta Gór Księżycowych: Ostatnie goryle 17.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Górskie goryle 17.30 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Goryle górskie 18.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Siły natury 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Koniec opowieści 23.00 (P) Polowanie na tygrysa: Nieuchwytny kot sumatrzański 00.00 (P) Szybki i cichy 01.00 Zakończenie programu